What Hides Behind the Curtain
by Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: Kira Carrillo has always been seen as weird, to be honest living with your parents when your 18 is odd from the start. Yet, when she joins with the Winchesters, it's another spiral of hiding behind a lie. Question is, will it be the best choice she has made, or possibly the worst? Read it and you'll get my flow :)


AN: So I had this idea in my head for this character and since I've made so many ideas for her I decided, hey, why not make a fanfiction about it and see how people like it? Well, here it is! And please review, like, whatever you people do it gives me the support I'm aiming for! Thank you and if you have any advice please feel free to leave a comment!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and the characters or monsters in it even if I beg

"Goooodddddd afternoon my fellow time wasters! You are here today on," a click echoes across the room as a dramatic tone resounds from the computer. "Kira's Krazy Kazam!"

I smiled brightly as I spoke into the microphone that broadcasted daily throughout the many radios of people all over the world. I had started small but gradually had become more popular with the people due to my sarcastic yet clever wit. I scratched my head as I flipped more of the dials on the board that connected to my computer. Trust me, running a radio show is the opposite of easy.

"Today what I want to talk to you people about, are monsters. They're everywhere, hiding under our beds, in our closets, sometimes even in our bodies! But I'm not getting into that last one, that is something I don't mess with. But if anybody has any incidents with a monster, call in right now!"

I situated my headphones before playing "One Time" by Marian Hill. I clicked my nails on the board in time with the music. It seemed pretty relatable to my life; I didn't take shit from boys or girls, even if I caught their eyes. I know how they are. Locking my jaw, I put my feet up on the table and looked at the screen to check for any callers. I scanned through them until I came across one particular name and nearly cursed into the microphone. See the thing is, I'm a hunter... Yet also a monster. But that's something to explain later on. My brother is also a hunter yet our parents don't know this and will continue to not know this. And considering I get feed from both sides; hunters and monsters alike, I know who to look out for. Now two of these people are calling into my show. I let the song finish before I cleared my throat and put my headphones on. Pressing record on the microphone I glared into the screen at the name that seemed to taunt me.

"Alright so today's lucky caller, will be from the Winchesters."

Yes, two of the men that turns scary into sexy, is calling into a show being run by a freak. I clicked on their names and sat back in my chair.

"You're on boys."

There was a distant rumble, which meant they were in a car and hushed whispering. Finally a clearing of the throat was heard and a gruff voice answered.

"Thanks Kira. So, my brother Sam and I, we've been listening to your broadcast for quite a while. And we have some stories about monsters to share. See we would've sent in one on your Taylor Swift talk, but that would make me sound like someone's bitch."

There was a distant whisper of someone scolding the caller and I couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. "Well by all means boys, please tell the international radio what really happens in the world of demons."

The caller chuckled. "The name is Dean, sweetheart. But I guess you could say it's very... Heated."

My smile drops immediately and I sit up so fast my chair follows with me and I nearly fall off. I quickly shuffle back on and clench my jaw.

"Really? I guess you know how monsters truly 'spark' up a place." I say with a slight warning in my voice.

Dean, however, seems unfazed and just clicks his tongue. "Well for one thing we know a monster when we see, or hear one."

And without another word, he signs off.

Son of a bitch.

He knows.

I huff out a heated breath and just laugh into the microphone. "Well you heard it here first folks, monsters are like fires, they spark up something that shouldn't be messed with," hoping that line would reach the boys so they would back off. "Anyways hope everybody has an amazing day and I will see you on tomorrow's podcast."

I play my ending music, turn off the microphone, and click off the computer. I melt into the chair in pure exhaustion from the anxiety of the boys and running the show. Hopefully they wouldn't be able to track where the show is displayed and no more drama will be added into my life. I slowly sit up and set my headphones next to the microphone and stand up, stretching my body. The room I keep all my equipment was the size of an office. I shared the complex with two other radio shows and they kindly accepted me into their work space. May not seem like a big deal but when you live in Miami, it is. Grabbing my car keys and phone, I head out the door. I pass by the other two offices and hear them chatting away. They're lucky. They don't have to live like I do. They don't have to pretend like they're part of the spy force, hiding their identity so nobody shoots them while they are walking down the street. As I head towards the elevator, I pull out my phone and see a text message from my mother telling me to pick up some groceries. I smile softly and send back a response. Oh mother, just wait until you see what hides behind the curtain.

AN: yes I brought the Winchesters in extremely early but they won't reappear until later on so you guys understand who Kira is and just let my character develop. Anyways please review! Bye bye!


End file.
